Slept in Hell
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: After Eric's second departure, Adrianna goes through a deep depression and scares everybody who cares for her. Ryan finally has the guts to ask Adrianna something he always wanted to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Pain**

When Eric left, he took me with him. He took my life away from me. I knew I was scaring everybody, Eric drained me away that night. "Adrianna? Are you up here?" Ryan said while walking upstairs. I didn't move or say anything to him, "Hey Adrianna? Are you in there?" Ryan said. If I wanted to talk to him, I've would have said something. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in 2 weeks." Ryan said. I couldn't tell Ryan what happened, he didn't need to know that I was with somebody. "Ryan, I'm fine." I finally said. "From the looks at it, no you're not. It looks like you haven't moved, or haven't ate, or haven't done anything to yourself." It was true I haven't done anything to myself, I've stayed in bed for 2 weeks straight. Ryan gave up on trying to make me tell him what happened. When Ryan left, I felt tears go down my cheek. The only thing I do is hurt people. This pain that Eric caused was killing me, what Ivy said was true. Eric was killing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dark**

Days, weeks passed. Some days I didn't even move or know what day it was. I blamed myself for him leaving. Everything was dark to me, inside me was pain and black. I was rotting away everyday. I could feel myself dying everyday, I didn't want to be like this, I wanted how I was when he left the first time, hurt but yet still alive and breathing. I knew I was worrying everybody especially Ryan, he came once in awhile to check up on me.  
There was something telling me that I should tell Ryan what happened, but I couldn't because it brought up pain. I had to change and go back to myself. Be happy and alive, add some color to my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Normal**

When I walked into Merlotte's everybody was shocked to see me. The workers and the customers, to be honest I wasn't even expecting people to care that I was gone for a month. Ryan didn't move, I guess he was so pissed that I never talked to him when he came over. "Oh my! Adrianna! How are you? Honey?" Mrs. Fortenberry said. "I'm good, and How are you? Mrs. Fortenberry. You look wonderful today." I said being a suck up. I couldn't stand Mrs. Fortenberry, all she talks about is her son Hoyt and how he was with a vampire, and he moved to Alaska. After everybody's greetings, I went back to work. I could feel Ryan's mad vibe, him being pissed at me was making me pissed at him. "What's your problem, Ryan?" I said. Jared, Hannah, and Cody looked up from their phones. "There's not a problem, Adrianna." Ryan said, trying not to make a scene. I grabbed Ryan's arm and took him outside in front of the bar. "There is a problem, and you are gonna tell me." I said. "Okay! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? Also why is that everytime I checked up on you, you never talked to me. I asked you what happened, and nothing came out! Nothing, Adrianna!" Ryan yelled. I knew this was half the reason. I wanted to tell him what happened, but he would hate me for not telling him about Eric, and also the fact that he's a vampire! A very old vampire. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you, Ryan! It killed me and it still kills me. I wanted to burst out and tell you everything. But I can't and don't ask to tell you now! Because I still can't. Just be happy that I'm alive and breathing." I said just wanting Ryan to forgive me. Ryan was contemplating, I stood there hoping he would forgive me. "Okay! But one day will you tell me?" Ryan said. "Yes! But you won't find out until we're old." I said in a jokingly tone. Ryan smiled, I was glad to see that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: False**

"What is your problem, Adrianna? You have no fucking idea how worried Ryan was. Everyday that Ryan saw you, he came here and was constantly stressed out about you. He was so worried sick about you!" Jared yelled. I knew what I did to Ryan. But I didn't need this asshole to tell me. "Shut up, Jared! I don't need you to tell me how Ryan felt! You don't get how much of a dick you are!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. Jared's rant was pissing me off. Anything he said was making my blood boil. I didn't know what went through my head at that moment, but out came the fangs and I was ripping through Jared. His blood was fantastic.  
I woke myself up by screaming. These dreams were getting much worse, the thing was that in every dream I was killing somebody. Sookie came in, "Hey! I heard you screaming. Are you okay?" Sookie said. "No! These dreams are getting worse, Sookie." I was shaking and covered in sweat. I didn't know how to deal with these dreams, every time they would get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sleepless**

I couldn't sleep anymore, every day my dreams were getting worse. They were so bad that I couldn't sleep. I walked into Merlotte's sleepless, I was hoping that nobody would notice, that nobody was Ryan. Merlotte's was dead, usually when I come in for my shift its somewhat packed. I walked to the back to ask Sam what was going on. "Hey Sam! What's going? Nobody is at the bar?" I said. "Nothing's going on. Today the bar is just gonna be dead." I nodded at Sam and grabbed my apron and waited for the customers to come in. While I waited, I cleaned and organized the bar. Ryan came in with just Cody, "Hey!" I said glad to see some faces in this bar. "Hey, what's up with the bar? Nobody's here." Ryan said in a questionable tone. "Yeah. Well I guess today is just gonna be dead." I smiled at Ryan and went back to organizing the bar. I was struggling to stay up half the time. 5:00 rolled around slowly, I was ready to go home, take a shower, and relax and also hoping to sleep.  
I drove home dozing on and off. I was scaring myself, I was scared that I couldn't make it home. But with enough energy I did, I walked into the house noticing that Sookie wasn't there. I went to the kitchen to see if she left me a note. "TaDa!" I whispered to myself as I found the note. "Hey! Adrianna. I had to go see Claude and his sisters for a little bit. Just relax and hopefully get some sleep. Oh yeah! There is dinner in the oven." I smiled at the note. I grabbed my dinner from the oven and brought it in the living room and watched some t.v.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Problems**

"Adrianna! Wake up!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Claude and Sookie standing over me. "What the hell?!" I said, "Well Hello to you to!" Claude said with sarcasm. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "I must've dozed off." I said. "Uhh ya think, you didn't even put the plate on the table." Sookie said. "Okay! So what's important that you guys had to wake me up for?" I said. "I think I've figured out the reason why your having disturbing dreams." Claude said. "Really?! That's great!" I said in a happy tone. "I'm thinking its because of Eric. Him leaving you probably put a number on your dreams. So that's why they are crazy and fucked up." Claude said. I nodded at his hypothesis. "But I don't get it. Eric left before and I didn't have any dreams. Also why would they get worse now the second time?" Maybe my questioning was wrong, but Eric's leaving couldn't be the reason for my dreams. "Okay. I was also thinking about something else too. Maybe these dreams are a sign that you might become a vampire, or your death could be from a vampire." Claude said hesitantly. His thoughts were probably true, maybe Ivy was right. The way I'm gonna die is gonna be from a vampire! The thought didn't scare me as it did before. I winced at the thought of me killing people over blood, or a vampire draining me. I looked at Claude and Sookie, they knew what I was thinking. The second thought was true, I was gonna be killed by a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Help!**  
The past few days were very strange. I was thinking about vampires, the fact that I could be one or I'm gonna die from one. I was still sane but I wondered if I would go crazy wondering how would I die. I heard the doorbell ring from upstairs, I was hoping it was Eric. But something was telling me it wasn't him. I walked downstairs to see who it was. "Hannah! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the bar hanging out Ryan and them?" I said surprised to see her. "I was. But I needed to talk to you about something." I wondered what she needed to talk to me about. "Okay. Tell me. What's up?" Something was telling me that it was going to be a surprise. "Okay. This is about Jared. He's been a real douche lately, and I want to know why. So I was kind if hoping you'll talk to him." Hannah said, I was wondering why she asked me. Out of all the teens who knew Jared, she picked me; Me! The girl who hates him with a passion. "Uhhh Hannah, I can't do much. He never listens to me, also we hate each other." I told her. "Adrian! Please! I need you to talk him! Like now!" I was questioning if I should do this, or not. "Ughh! Okay, I'll help you." I said while putting on my shoes. I locked up the house and headed to Merlotte's with Hannah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation**

Jared and I made eye contact right when I walked in. I walked over to him, not worried about nothing. "Okay Jared, what the fuck is going on?" I said. "There's nothing going on, freak. If there was it wouldn't involve you." He said. I grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out in the front. While I was acting like Jared's mom, Ryan was laughing. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you one more time. If you don't answer then something horrible is gonna happen to you." The threat didn't sound as intimidated as it did in my head. "What the fuck are you gonna do? Punch me?" After Jared said that, that was the one thing that ticked me off. "Wow! You are an asshole? You know what words can not explain what you are. You are way too of a dick. Ugh I can't think of any words to describe you." There was no filter going through my head. I was going crazy with thought. I wanted to stop myself but I couldn't, I could tell I was breaking Jared down piece by piece. I had to stop, I knew if I wouldn't I was gonna get the consequences. There was quiet after my conversation between us. I knew I hurt Jared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Asking Out**

After that conversation with Jared, I drove home; feeling like shit. I knew I fucked up everything. I didn't get why I felt like shit, when I hated everything about Jared. I didn't even considered his feelings. The whole ride home was a guilt trip. I drove up to the driveway, and I saw a car that I didn't expect to see here. I walked on the porch, "What are you doing here?" The fact that I wasn't expecting to see anybody here at this time of night. "Hey, I'm here to ask you something?" Ryan said. I wondered what he wanted to ask me. "What's up?" I was hoping that question he wanted to ask me was a good question. "Ok. Adrianna... Would you like to go on a date with me?" What he said caught me off guard. I didn't know how long I was contemplating, Eric popped up in my head, I didn't know why? He was gone for a month and a half. So I guess we were done. I knew my answer. "I would love to! Ryan." His face lit up, I knew this was the greatest thing ever to him "Okay! I'll pick you up at 7:30 and at Merlotte's. Also wear something nice." He said with joy. He smiled at me and ran to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Moving On**

I was wondering what Ryan had planned for tonight. All afternoon I was getting butterflies just thinking about it. While I was getting myself ready, I caught myself smiling in the mirror. There was something deep down inside me that was worrying about Eric, I felt like a total slut for completely forgetting Eric and going straight to Ryan. I shook the thoughts out of my head and slipped on a dress. I actually looked pretty. My brown hair was curled, my makeup look perfect. This would be a shocker to Ryan, because he's never seen me like this before. I slipped on my shoes and walked downstairs and waited for Ryan. I didn't get why I was so nervous, I mean it was just Ryan. A guy... A human who actually liked me! I heard a car pull up to the driveway. The butterflies came back again. Before Ryan knocked, I opened the door. "Hey!" Ryan's facial expression was priceless, I'm guessing his expression was for how the way I looked. "Surprised?" I giggled while saying that. I like the way he looked at me, he looked at me different like I was an angel. "Yeah! You look better than I do!" I smiled at him. "You ready to go?" He said trying to get the date started. "Yeah! Just let me lock up real quick." I locked the door and walked down the steps with Ryan behind me. This felt somewhat right, like this night was suppose to happened. Ryan opened the car door for me and I sat in. I knew tonight was going to change Ryan's and I relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Date Night**

Ryan drove up to a little park with lights everywhere. A little part of me crumbled, this reminded me of that night with Eric. I had to think about tonight and not Eric! Ryan opened the door for me, I was happy about the gesture but I could've opened the door for myself. I got out of the car and walked with Ryan to the table that was set up. I sat down wondering what we were going to eat... Did you really just say that! Adrianna, don't worry about the food! This is yours and Ryan's night! I heard Sookie say. I smiled at the plate, I was hoping that Ryan didn't see that. I grabbed my fork and stuffed a piece pork chop in my mouth. "These are amazing!" I said with food still in my mouth. Was I actually not acting like a lady? Adrianna! You are suppose to be girly and lady like! Don't act like the animal you are! Sookie was rambling in my head, I closed my mind, and also blocked her out. "Thanks!" Ryan said trying to not laugh.  
"Dinner was fantastic! Ryan. I didn't even know you could cook." I said. "Yeah! Well you never give me chance to let me cook for you!" I smiled at what Ryan said.  
There was silence between us, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Then before I could say something, I heard music playing. "Ryan, do hear that?" I said hoping that I wasn't crazy. Ryan smiled and got up from his seat, I was wondering what he was doing. He put his hand out and grabbed mine. I didn't know what he was going to do. "Let's go take a walk." I was confused, we walked to a little park with a concert going on. There was white lights in the tree and people dancing, all of this reminded me of Eric and I first dance together. "Let's dance?" I was hesitant on his command, I knew if I rejected him, he would know something was up or I could just suck it up and dance with him. I put my hand on his, I found it a little cliché that the music started right when I touched his hand. Ryan and I danced under the lights, I wanted to think about that night but if I did I would be in tears. This night was what I needed...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Truths and Regrets**

After our dance, a song came on that crushed the inside of me. The song that Eric and I danced too, I felt tears roll down my cheek; I turned away before Ryan saw. It took about 10 deep breaths to keep me from breaking down. "Adrianna? Are you okay?" Ryan said. "Yeah! Everything's fine, just got an eyelash in my eye." What the fuck? That was so fucking cliché! Adrianna! An eyelash! I was beating myself up about this! A night like this had to be ruined by a song. "Can you take me home?" I said just not to have this night go to hell. "Yeah!" He said that like he didn't want the night to end.  
Ryan pulled up to the house, I wish I could just listen to what he's saying. I wanted to know if this night with me was perfect or if he was upset that it was over so quick. "I had fun, Ryan!" I said while getting out of the car. I thought he was just going to leave because he looked so upset with me. I was unlocking the door when Ryan turned me around and kissed me. I was surprised, so I didn't kiss him back. It felt like it took me 10 hours for me to kiss him back. The kiss was passionate and strong, it was different with him. With him the kiss felt safe and healthy. "What the fuck! Who is this! Adrianna!" That voice that I haven't heard in forever was here! The voice that I thought that I would never hear again was here. Our lips broke apart, I opened my eyes to see Eric standing on the steps. "Eric! Don't do this here! Not now! Not ever!" I didn't want Ryan's life in danger! "Adrianna! who is this?" Ryan said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Ryan, this is my boyfriend. His name is Eric and he's a vampire." Ryan's eyes opened wide, I could see the hurt and the pain in them. "You're a fangbanger? You like them dead don't you! I thought I knew you! But I don't!" Ryan said. I was in tears, I knew I fucked up but he didn't need to call me a "fangbanger". Ryan left, Eric was there with hurt in his eyes. "REALLY? ERIC! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU LEAVE AND YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT WE ARE DONE. ONCE I THINK THAT I CAN MOVE ON JUST A LITTLE AND THEN YOU COME HERE LIKE NOTHING EVER FUCKING HAPPENED." I yelled at him to the top of his lungs. "PLEASE! Don't act all innocent now! This is the second time that this has happened! It seems like you want other men." I was hurt that he was making me the bad guy... again! "What do you expected me to do when you leave. Sit in my room and gloat? You didn't come for a month! So I thought that we were done?" It was true what I said, he made me think that. Eric had pain running through his body, and especially in his eyes. "I'm sorry, that I left. But you always bring up something about turning you into a vampire. I don't want that for you, I didn't want that for Sookie when we were together either." I couldn't believe he brought up Sookie! Okay that's a little to far Adrianna! Sookie has been so nice to you. "Okay, maybe changing me could be a solution." I said. "A solution for what?" Eric said confused. "I don't know..." I said trying to avoid the conversation. "I'm sorry." I looked up at him, I didn't know whether to hug him or just stand there. Eric walked all way up the stairs and hugged me. I missed his cold skin, his strong, hard hugs. I looked up at him, and kissed him.  
After Eric left, Ryan popped up in my head. I didn't even consider his feelings, but I didn't want to bother him after 3 hours he found out that I was dating a vampire. I walked up stairs and laid on the bed, and drifted off.


End file.
